ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice is an American Superhero movie, sequel to the 2013 Man of Steel. directed by Zack Snyder. Originally titled 'Batman vs. Superman', the movie was released on May 6, 2016. the setting takes place 2 years after the events of Man of Steel. The recurring cast includes Henry Cavill as Superman, Amy Adams as Lois Lane, Diane Lane as Martha Kent, and Laurence Fishburne as Perry White. Joining the cast is Ben Affleck as Batman, Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince, Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor, Callan Mulvey motion-capturing and voicing John Corben/Metallo, Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth, Tao Okamoto as Lex's assistant Eveline Graves (based on Mercy Graves), and Holly Hunter as Senator Susan Whitman. This article is merely speculation based on rumors, as well as some official announcements. Plot: The story begins when Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, promises the people of Metropolis to "clean up the mess" caused by Superman and General Zod during the events of Man of Steel, two years earlier. As a response, Lex Luthor, CEO of rival company LexCorp, starts building weapons for a counteroffensive against Superman, with help from US government agency ARGUS. Bruce Wayne goes to Metropolis, telling Luthor that Superman is an excellent specimen, but Luthor says that Superman is an Alien that must be killed, opposed to the peaceful idea that Bruce had, using the fact that HE destroyed Metropolis as an example. Bruce decides to leave, and see who Superman is. Bruce, who had been studying all super-powered beings, decides to don the cape and cowl as Batman after a fallout between Dick Grayson, resulting in his departure for Bludhaven. Batman, after stopping a hostage situation from serial killer Victor Zsasz, first makes a deal with ARGUS, funded by Senator Susan Whitman, to never let Superman destroy another city to prevent any violence between Superman and LexCorp. ARGUS and Whitman trust Batman with brass knuckles made from Kryptonian atmosphere, a rock called Kryptonite. Meanwhile, head of the EPA, Arthur Curry, is aggravated at the fact that the world engine has done something to ocean life. Clark Kent interviews Arthur, who tells him that Arthur is going to stop at nothing to help ocean life. Later, a ceremony is held, celebrating the two-year anniversary of Superman saving the Earth. Senator Susan Whitman reveals a massive Superman statue erected in the center of Metropolis, doubling as a memorial for those who died in the World Engine. Here, survivors of the incident cry and salute as General Swanwick folds a flag in honor of those who died. Superman is nationally recognized as the hero who saved the entire planet. LexCorp officials (including Lex Luthor himself) and Wayne Enterprises officials alike meet at the Ceremony. Wonder Woman, sent from Themyscira, is disguised as a normal woman, a Wayne Enterprises official named Diana Prince. She is at a party at Wayne manor, celebrating the two year anniversary. She discovers a large sword and spear on display in Wayne manor, which is supposed to belong to the Amazons. She steals it, but on her way out of the reception, she sees Luthor in the background, acting very suspicious. Arriving at the dilapidated Daily Planet that has just finished being rebuilt in Metropolis, Clark meets Rudy Jones, the overweight janitor, as well as being greeted by the familiar staff that consists of Ron Troupe, Steve Lombard, Jenny Jurwich, and finally Lois Lane and Perry White. Because billionaire and businessman Lex Luthor nearly killed the Planet financially because of a story they had about him, Perry forbids Lois to get involved with Luthor. Ignoring the warning, Lois takes Clark, her new partner, to LexCorp. Lois disguises herself and sneaks inside Lexcorp while Clark distracts the guards as Planet reporters are not welcomed. Lois watches as Lex unveils Metallo, his powered exoskeleton battlesuit, but is found by the security guards. She flees, but a mistake sends her falling from the roof. Clark sneaks into an alley, changes into his costume, and rescues her. Lex Luthor’s assistant Eveline Graves hires top assassin David Cain to take down The Batman from orders from Lex Luthor. Batman defeats the equally experienced and seasoned Cain after a long, hard battle, and then interrogates David. David reveals, under the influence of truth drugs, that he was hired by Lex Luthor. He also reveals that Lex believes that all “superheroes” must be eliminated, including those in Gotham (Batman) Coast City (Green Lantern), Central City (The Flash), Starling City (Green Arrow), and finally, Metropolis (Superman). After Cain tells him, Batman starts a dual investigation on Superman and Lex Luthor. After Superman puts out a fire in the Daily Planet’s main warehouse, he tells Lois that the fire was arson, part of an attack on the Planet. Lex calls upon General Swanwick, who agrees to help Lex in exchange for weapons and technology. Lex reveals that Superman can likely be stopped by the Kryptonite rock Lex has, which also powers the Metallo battlesuit. Lois is greeted by Sgt. John Corben, who is also working with Lex. Corben leaves to meet Lex and Swanwick, and agrees to pilot Metallo. Clark takes Lois to lunch, where she continues to notice that he's not all he seems to be. Clark hears an explosion and leaves to become Superman but the explosion was a fake; Luthor faked it to lure Superman out, and Swanwick orders the Army to attack. The soldiers do little to Superman, but Corben, in the Metallo suit, manages to weaken him by exposing him to the kryptonite. Ricocheting bullets hit the kryptonite, which fractures and injures Metallo and allows Superman to escape. Swanwick and his troops arrive at the Daily Planet, and orders it shut down until they can get definitive answers about Superman's motives. A month later, Luthor arranges a meeting with Superman in Gotham City under the pretense of forming a pact. This results in a battle between Corben, in the Metallo suit, and Superman, and the latter is overcome when Metallo uses his Kryptonite heart to subdue Superman. Batman intervenes, and defeats Metallo. Batman interrogates Metallo in the hopes to take down Luthor, but Superman, disagreeing with Batman's tactics, tries to intervene. A fight between the two heroes breaks out, and most of Batman's weaponry is proved useless and armor destroyed. Batman pulls out his Kryptonite Brass knuckles and continues the fight, and is then joined by Wonder Woman, who sees Superman as a threat, and attacks him with the Lasso of Truth and her sword while defending Batman. Batman ends the fight when he calls the Man of Steel "Clark", and Superman retaliates and uses X-Ray vision to discover Batman as Bruce Wayne. Luthor disappears as the heroes (or just Superman) apologize for the attack. The mysterious CEO Luthor is shown in the shadows a lot over the next few months, hiding as a manipulator. He manipulates Senator Whitman to find a way to arrest Superman, after another fight between Superman and Metallo breaks out. Superman is arrested by an ARGUS unit. Superman is placed in an area, filled with kryptonian atmosphere, and is strapped to a gurney. Lex is shown wearing a new, improved battlesuit similar to Zod's, only painted in his own image. Lex sets powerful traps in his base where Superman is kept. Lois Lane, looking into the mysterious CEO, later discovers that Luthor has secretly been taking a serum composed of liquid kryptonite and Mirakuru, making him lose whatever rationality he had left. Luthor intends to take over the city after using ARGUS, whom he had struck a deal with, to bomb it with drones. He will start by killing Superman, an alien that must be killed. He tells Lois that he has Superman captive, and plans to let him die in the Kryptonian atmosphere. Lex then reveals his powerful and various traps, all of which are more than a match for Superman (when he is depowered), and in the air is Kryptonian atmosphere. He, Whitman, and ARGUS had also planned to get rid of the Batman. This is why he attempted to form a pact with Superman in the first place: to set the two against each other, and leading to Batman's "inevitable death". Lex then attempts to kill the reporter so she doesn't spread the secret plan that Lex has, but Batman intervenes, and subdues Luthor. However, Luthor is able to overcome Batman and he escapes with his supplies. Batman places an untraceable tracking device on Luthor's suit, and tracks him to the base, and frees Superman, who is in a coma due to the atmosphere, after taking out dozens of guards. During the coma, Superman has nightmarish flashbacks to when he killed General Zod and doomed his race. He comes to when Batman shuts down the atmosphere at the place where Superman is kept, and sees Lois and Batman at his side. Lois Lane informs Superman of Lex's entire plan to bomb and take over Metropolis. Superman goes to Gotham once again, and decides with Batman that they must put their differences aside and work together. They head to Metropolis to stop Luthor from unleashing his plan to bomb the city using several ARGUS units (who are sponsored by General Swanwick and Susan Whitman), joined later by Wonder Woman, whom Batman called for aid. Batman and Wonder Woman fend off many ARGUS agents, while Lex fights Superman in his mech suit, where Superman is severely weakened by him, but is still able to defeat him. He strips Luthor of his armor, and is able to contact Lois about the oncoming assault apparently held by Luthor, so she can record this for the daily planet, exposing Luthor and ARGUS to the public. Batman, meanwhile, fights Metallo, and proves to Clark and Wonder Woman that he does not kill when Wonder Woman insists Batman to kill Metallo, but refuses. However, Metallo breaks free and attacks Lois and several bystanders. Wonder Woman, eager to save a few humans, kills Metallo by ripping out his Kryptonite heart. Lex later buys the daily planet for his own personal benefit, but is faced with criminal prosecution and sentenced to life. The general populace praises Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman and recognize them as heroes. ARGUS is exploited and shut down by the US government, and Susan Whitman is fired and incarcerated. A mid-credits scene shoes head of ARGUS Amanda Waller, revealed to have survived the destruction of the ARGUS base and evaded capture, talking to star athlete Vic Stone. She shows him some robotic equipment. She says that it's his "insurance policy". We then cut to General Swanwick, revealed to actually have been Ares the whole time, making a deal with a mysterious shadowy character. He tells the figure that meta humans are spreading, and he needs their technology to help "pacify" them. Cast: Superman- Henry Cavill Batman - Ben Affleck Wonder Woman- Gal Gadot Lex Luthor- Jesse Eisenberg Metallo- Callan Mulvey Lois Lane- Amy Adams Alfred Pennyworth- Jeremy Irons Senator Susan Whitman- Holly Hunter General Swanwick- Harry Lennix Eveline Graves (based on Mercy Graves)- Tao Okamoto Vic Stone (After credits cameo)- Ray Fisher Arthur Curry (Cameo)- Jason Momoa Trivia: *The Movie was originally going to be released on July 17, 2015 *The movie was delayed to help with the strory, as well as set up the DC Cinematic Universe Timeline better *There are going to be 2 villains, one is Lex Luthor, the other is unknown at this point, as well as a made-up villain (Senator Whitman) *the four most likely choices for the secondary villain are Metallo, Bizarro, Doomsday, or Braniac (one would be used. and whichever ones that were not used would be in other movies, like justice league and more solo superman movies). *The movie WILL tie in to the Arrow and Flash TV Series (neither characters appear in this movie, however) *Arthur Curry's cameo is uncredited, as it is very brief (it is revealed in Justice League that the REAL reason he is aggravated is the fact that the world engine has affected not only all nearby ocean life, but also all Atlanteans except him and Mera. Why he and Mera were not affected is still a mystery) *Batman at this point has already learned the identity of Superman (in Justice League, it is revealed that he also had learned the true identities of Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and the Flash as well) *Around this point, at the beginning of the movie, Green Lantern and The Flash have become publicly known in their respective cities (neither character appears in this film, this is not revealed until Justice League). *The movie takes place 2 Years after Man of Steel (and 1 year before Justice League) *At this point prior to the movie, Bruce Wayne (40) has been Batman for 15 years, Oliver Queen (31) has been Arrow for 4 years, Clark Kent (35) has been Superman for 2 years, Barry Allen (27) has been the Flash for 2 years, and Hal Jordan (29) has been a Green Lantern for 2 yeasr. Many more heroes (Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Wildcat, Hawkman, Zatanna, The Atom, Firestorm, Katana, Huntress, and Black Canary) exist aroud the world in secret. *Wonder Woman makes her public debut in this film, as well as her cinematic debut *Wonder Woman is in the film for a total of 15 minutes, excluding her screen time as alter ego Diana Prince. Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:Superman